


Костюм

by Anonymous



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fetish Clothing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Uniform Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Кисуми очень нравится Макото в тренерском купальном костюме.





	Костюм

Кисуми очень нравится, что он — самая большая тайна Макото. Никто из его друзей не знает, что они встречаются. Поэтому когда Кисуми случайно пересекается с ним и Харукой, то не отказывает себе в удовольствии понервировать последнего. Харука забавно реагирует на приставания: хмурится, кривит губы, просит Макото поскорее уйти. Разве что за рукав не дергает. Он напоминает Кисуми вредного ребёнка в песочнице, у которого другие дети отобрали самый красивый и удобный совок. Макото лишь улыбается и качает головой, глядя на представление Кисуми.

Казалось бы, это Кисуми должен ревновать Макото к Харуке — они знакомы с детства и связь их очень крепка. Иногда им не нужны слова, чтобы понять друг друга. Но Кисуми ни капли не ревнует. Он так же уверен в чувствах Макото, как в наступлении завтрашнего дня. Ещё он знает, что, когда Макото плохо или грустно, он звонит ему, а не Харуке. Потому что Кисуми может дать ему то, что никогда не даст друг.

Кисуми приходит за братом в секцию раньше времени и, сидя на балконе над бассейном, любуется «тренером Тачибаной». Макото очень идёт закрытый купальный костюм. Он покрывает тело, как вторая кожа, и Кисуми очень хочется медленно снять его. Хочется поцеловать Макото в шею, огладить ладонями плечи, оставить на коже отметины. Хочется взять Макото, как только костюм будет полностью снят. Фантазии такие яркие, что к окончанию занятий брюки жмут в паху, а в мыслях остаётся лишь желание заняться сексом.

Кисуми просит брата подождать в холле, а сам бежит в тренерскую раздевалку, надеясь, что Макото ещё не успел снять костюм. Он заходит без стука и видит: Макото тянется к собачке на замке. Кисуми в два шага преодолевает разделяющее их расстояние и прижимается к Макото сзади, обнимая за талию и притираясь к нему бёдрами.

Макото удивлённо охает. 

— Кисуми?!

— Макото, — Кисуми шепчет ему в шею, лижет языком позвонки, — давай закроем дверь на пару минут.

— Нельзя! — восклицает Макото, пытаясь скинуть с себя руки. — Кто-нибудь может войти.

— Я не могу терпеть, — мягко возражает Кисуми и отпускает Макото ненадолго, чтобы закрыть дверь. Кровь в венах кажется кипятком, который необходимо как можно быстрее остудить. Макото, весь в каплях воды и влажный после бассейна, идеально подходит для этого.

Оборачиваясь, Кисуми с удовольствием отмечает его растерянное лицо. Макото сдаёт позиции: он почувствовал эрекцию Кисуми и теперь мучается похожей проблемой — сквозь плавательный костюм хорошо очерчивается затвердевший член. Макото беспомощно упирается спиной в шкафчики, и Кисуми с удовольствием читает на его покрасневшем лице: «Хорошо, но только потому, что ты застал меня в врасплох... и мне тоже хочется».

— Я только отсосу, — успокаивает Кисуми и делает шаг к Макото, целует в щёку, прижимается близко-близко.

— Господи! — Макото прикладывает одну руку к лицу, другой обнимает Кисуми, и тот почти чувствует исходящие от Макото жаркие волны смущения и стыда. — Десять минут назад я плавал с детьми, как ты можешь говорить такое...

На слова Макото Кисуми только тихо хихикает и, прикусывая мочку его уха, кладёт руку на пах, трёт пальцами член через гладкую ткань. Их дыхание совсем сбивается с ритма, сердце выстукивает чечётку.

— Прости, — в голосе Кисуми нет ни капли раскаяния, — ты слишком привлекательный в этом костюме. Я чуть не начал дрочить прямо на балконе. 

Кисуми хочется ласкать Макото дольше, но времени на это действительно нет. Он быстро расстёгивает молнию на спине, снимает костюм с плеч, целуя их, тянет ниже. Макото помогает — высвобождает руки, и Кисуми тут же проводит ладонями по его торсу снизу вверх, оглаживая пресс и останавливаясь на сосках.

— Кисуми, — стонет Макото и запускает руку ему в волосы, притягивает, наконец, к себе и целует.

Кисуми поддаётся в поцелуе, пока стягивает низ костюма. Получается неловко; вторая кожа оказывается довольно проблематичной — слишком долго снимается. Кажется, прошло не меньше часа с момента, как он закрыл дверь, и кто-нибудь вот-вот постучит. Это подстёгивает, обостряет чувства; хочется быстрее, больше, ярче.

Кисуми первым разрывает поцелуй и опускается на колени. Перед лицом покачивается крупный ровный член, с розовой головкой, истекающий смазкой. Во рту тут же собирается слюна, Кисуми хочется быстрее взять в рот, но Макото кладёт руку ему на голову и снова треплет по волосам. Даже в такой ситуации его взгляд наполнен теплом, а не похотью. 

Кисуми целует его руку, гладит бёдра. Макото, улыбаясь, прикасается пальцами к губам, давит на нижнюю, немного оттягивает. Кисуми улыбается хитро: знает, что тот любит его губы. Он прикусывает подушечки пальцев на указательном и безымянном, а потом отталкивает руку. 

Кисуми любит отсасывать Макото, потому что тот становится совсем беззащитным и громким. Он то заглатывает член почти весь, то пропускает за щёку; языком полностью обнажает головку от крайней плоти, тыкается в дырочку. Кисуми чуть ли не стонет от ощущения горячего и твёрдого во рту, а Макото прижимает ладонь к губам, стараясь быть как можно тише.

Кисуми старается, помогает рукой, придерживая член за основание. Он чувствует, что Макото вот-вот кончит, и начинает дрочить себе. В голове шумит кровь, сердце бьётся как бешеное, комнату заполняют тихие стоны, но Кисуми будто в вакууме — ничего не слышит, да и с членом во рту дышать получается через раз. От всех ощущений у него кружится голова, а перед глазами загораются яркие звёзды. Кисуми теряет темп и начинает просто сосать головку. На языке появляется солоноватый привкус, и он сосёт активней, вытягивая из Макото с тихим всхлипом оргазм. В воздухе повисает терпкий запах секса, и Кисуми кончает следом — звёзды перед глазами вспыхивают сильнее, взрываются разноцветной палитрой, и он сам словно разлетается на множество блестящих осколков.

Макото гладит его по волосам и тихо говорит:

— Кисуми.

Стена вакуума, окружающая его, легко ломается от звука ласкового голоса, и Кисуми, тяжело дыша и упираясь лбом Макото в бедро, собирает себя по кусочкам. Пока он заправляет брюки и убирает следы, Макото переодевается. Они лениво молчат, изредка бросая друг на друга довольные взгляды. Кисуми ждёт Макото, чтобы вместе выйти из клуба.

Маленький Хаято предсказуемо сердится на брата за долгое ожидание, но, как только видит рядом с ним тренера Тачибану, успокаивается и даже веселеет.

Кисуми тоже весело и спокойно рядом с Макото.


End file.
